Hogwarts: Year One
by Love No Sakai
Summary: Minnie Ross comes into Hogwarts during the Marauder's first year. Surging through her first day, she finally begins what she has ever dreamed of. Going to the famous magic school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which she soon nicknames HSWW.
1. Letters and Shopping

Disclaimer: I do NOT-NOT-NOT own the Harry Potter series or any of the details of Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Forbidden Forest, etc. in this series…

Author's Note: Rukia Katomi here. Sorry for not writing for so long… My computer broke down and I couldn't write for a MONTH… Dreadful curse put upon me you know. It's called the Virusianthus… Of course it's Virus for short. enjoy my latest selection!

"_I'm coming…Thadump… Tha Dump…THA Dump… THA DUMP! Here I am!"_

"ARGGHHHHH!" 11-years-old Minnie woke with a start. She felt perspiration on her neck.

"What a nightmare." She muttered. She opened the window blinds and adjusted her eyes to the sunlight.

"Hmmm, already 8:27? Darn, better get ready for the day." She murmured as she put down her bedside clock. Minnie hurriedly took off her pajamas and changed into a pair of crisp jeans and a t-shirt saying 'If it's a chick, it's ME.' She brushed her teeth and washed her face. Then she neatly French braided her chestnut hair.

"Mum! Is breakfast ready?" bellowed Minnie from the top of the stairs.

"Yea Minnie, so come on down and make yourself useful setting the table," Mrs. Periwinkle Ross yelled. As Minnie stumbled about setting the table, Jean Ross and Wayne Ross sat down.

"Hey JeanieWeanie!" Minnie teased her older brother. Wayne Ross looked at her sternly and Minnie lowered her eyes.

"Sorry pops." Minnie apologized. As the family all sat down and started eating, the family dog came around the doorway carrying a mouthful of papers.

"Thanks Gurb." Jean said as he took the mail from Gurble. As Jean shifted through the mail he stopped and grabbed two letters out of the pile.

"Mum, Hogwarts mail came. Would you mind calming down Minnie? She's all over me!" Jean exclaimed as Minnie squealed and grabbed at the letters.

"Minnie wait. We'll get to the letters together." Minnie sighed contentedly. Her mother always had a way of relieving the family. They first opened the letter addressed to her brother.

"Hmmm, well, it seems like we're gonna go shopping soon. I'd better check on the Floo Powder later." Periwinkle stated. She put down Jean's letters and opened the next Hogwarts mail. Minnie gave an excited squeal. Periwinkle smiled at her young daughter.

_She really has grown so. The house will be so quiet with her away at school. Oh well seems she's happy. _Periwinkle thought.

Periwinkle quickly scanned through the letter and gave a winning grin towards Minnie. Minnie lighted up even more and started jumping around screaming for the mere joy of it.

"Peri, you really do have a charm that makes people as crazy as they can ever be." Wayne shook his head. She simply grinned at her worn out husband.

"Hmmm… What should I wear today?" Minnie pondered as she looked in her closet. She chuckled to herself.

_I bet I'm the first one who worried about what to wear on a SHOPPING day._

Finally Minnie decided to wear a buttercup cotton skirt with a white ruffled slip-on. Also, she wore white sneakers with black stripes with the outfit.

"Hmm… I wonder if I overdid it…" she paused as she looked in the full-length mirror. In the reflection she noticed her silver jewelry box and giggled. She went over and took out her favorite gold heart locket and matching gold heart earrings. She viewed herself again and finally approved of herself.

"My Lord Minnie! You've- You really dressed up didn't you?" Periwinkle gasped. But Jean and Wayne looked her over and nodded in approval.

"This is the 7th time in her life, that she wore her clothes like a girl. I told you buying her those clothes weren't useless." coughed Wayne. Periwinkle shot him a look with glazing eyes.

Finally Periwinkle, Jean, and Minnie were ready to go. Wayne excused himself saying he had a bit of nausea.

When the reached Diagon Alley, they hurriedly went to the bank and each took out some money from the family vault. Of course they were paused at the vault for a while when Jean complained that Minnie had more money in her pile than him (Each member had a corner of the vault in which he or she kept their money in. Of course Wayne's pile was biggest, than Periwinkle, then- Guess). But Periwinkle stopped that quarrel by reminding Jean about when he spent almost three-quarters of his savings on a Nimbus Two-Thousand.

When they came out of the bank, Minnie and Jean headed towards Flourish and Blotts while Periwinkle went to a nearby clothing shop called Witch Wear. At Flourish and Blotts Minnie and Jean got their textbooks and went off separate ways. Minnie towards Madam Malkin's (Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions). Their she got measured and received two small bundle of clothing.

"You'll probably want to head toward Ollivander's next sweetie!" She called out as Minnie stepped out. Minnie mouthed the words 'Thank You' and walked off towards Ollivander's to get her wand.

When Minnie finally finished shopping and arrived at the arranged meeting place (A fountain), she was carrying a bundles of clothing, a cauldron, a wand box, a package of books, a box of crystal phials, a set of brass scales, a package containing a telescope, a pack of new socks, and a bag of treats in her new trunk. The money bag that was full and heavy a few hours ago was light and barely jingling. She frowned at first but when Fyona her new barn owl cooed at her she broke into a grin.

"Hello Minnie! huff huff I see you got on with your shopping without much trouble." panted Periwinkle. She was huffing and puffing from carrying two suspiciously heavy looking bags. Jean came up from behind her snickering.

"Mum, did you overspend again?" asked Minnie. Periwinkle gave her daughter a wide-eyed innocent look.

"Of course I didn't. There was a few 60 off sale so I just bought a cough few things." Periwinkle declared. The trio broke into gales of laughter and walked arm in arm to the nearest chimney only to disappear in a second.

At the Ross house three people walked out of a weird fire from the fireplace.

"Phew I never did like the use of Floo Powder transportation. It always makes me dizzy." Periwinkle gasped out.

Finally, the day the Ross's were waiting for came.


	2. Goodbye and Hi

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own the Harry Potter series…

Author's Note: I really would appreciate some reviews…

The alarm buzzed and Minnie bolted up from her bed. She disappeared into her bathroom and after a few minutes appeared again. She whistled happily and opened her closet.

"Hee Hee… I'm going to Hogwarts today! Yippee Now what should I wear," Minnie hummed. She finally decided on a plain white shirt with a ruffled collar and a plaited black mini skirt. From what Jean had told her, they had to change in the train, so simple wouldn't hurt.

The whole family buzzed around the house grabbing bites to eat and doing some last-minute packing. Finally they all filed into the family van and left for King's Cross.

"Why the house is gonna be so empty with you gone Minnie dear!" Periwinkle exclaimed and pecked her daughter quickly on the cheek. "Be a good girl and listen to your brother okay? _Although I'm sure you won't._" Periwinkle winked. Minnie grinned but her stomach was giving her some trouble so it was more like a half-grin.

Minnie and Wayne strolled into the wall first. Periwinkle said it would be the last daughter-and-father time for a long time.

"Minnie, I want you to post lots of owls home okay? Jean never does." Wayne pouted.

"Dad, I might not even have time!" Minnie giggled.

"Oh all right. BUT. You send some mail on holidays okay pumpkin?" he remarked.

"Fine Dad. Don't worry." Minnie smiled at her worried father.

Finally Minnie and Jean were in a compartment and was ready to go. The train started to move and speeded up. The four people waved until they lost sight of each other.

"Well bro, what are we gonna do?" Minnie remarked to her brother.

Jean shrugged. "You wanna look around the train and meet some new people? We have lots of time till we reach Hogwarts."

Minnie looked worriedly at their luggage. Jean caught her glance and grinned. "Don't worry, I'll put on a MagixLock on it. What password do you want to use?" (MagixLock is a special lock that opens up with the special word. It's voice-coded. Also it identifies wands. Passwords are usually in latin. But it doesn't matter.)

Jean and Minnie voice-activated the lock and identified their wands (Jean- ebony and unicorn hair, Minnie- mahogany and phoenix feather). They decided to use _Amici Thogwars _as the password. A mixture of Latin and Pig Latin.

"Well then, I'll be off to visit my friends. Look around okay? Oh and try some treats from the cart." Jean mentioned as he wandered off.

Minnie hesitantly looked at the compartment door, then determinedly walked down the aisle. She bumped into a black haired girl along the way.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"No it's okay. It's my fault too." The black-haired girl paused then looked up at Minnie with her dark brown eyes and smiled.

"What's you're name? I'm Holly Kim. First-year."

"Hi! My name's Minnie Ross and I'm a first-year too! I'm wandering around the aisle looking for some nice people."

"Funny way how you do it. I'll come with you." Holly grinned. The two wandered up and down the train when suddenly a compartment door slammed open in front of them. A boy with jet-black hair walked out and blinked at them and cocked his head sideways.

"Uh hi?" Holly muttered.

"Hey! James Potter, first-year. You two babes are?" James grinned good-naturedly at them.

"Minnie Ross and this- is Holly Kim. We're both first-years," Minnie answered.

"Cool. Hey Sirius! Remus! Where's Pete-? Oh there you are. These two are Minnie and Holly. They say they're both first-years." James pushed the two girls into his compartment.

"Hey! Remus Lupin's da name," Remus winked and gave a mock bow to Minnie and Holly. He gazed at Holly intently.

Another black-haired boy picked off a magazine from his face and glanced lazily at Minnie and Holly. His look went back to Minnie and he saluted.

"Sirius. Sirius Black."

Minnie looked at him and caught his eyes. He winked lazily at her. For some reason this caused Minnie to blush.

"Sit down Minnie. Sit down Holly. I'm gonna try to bring Lily in here…. Maybe she'll trust me if she sees girls in here.

"Oh no we have to," Minnie and Holly both exclaimed. "STAY put." They sat back down. In a few minutes, James returned with a pretty girl. Minnie smiled warmly at her.

"Hi my name's Holluy. I bet you're Lily. Now Remus, Sirius, and James, we'll be back to Minnie's compartment now. You wanna come?" Holly shot the question towards Lily.

"SURE THING. I'd love to get away from here." The girls linked arms and walked off.

The boys stared after them and glanced at eachother.

"Those girls weren't much help." James remarked.

"But I like that Minnie figure." Sirius shot back.

"Holly seems like a very reasonable girl." Remus stated.

MEANWHILE…

"So, you are Lily right?" Minnie exclaimed.

"Yup. Lily Evans is me! This is my first year going to Hogwarts… If it weren't for those pesky rats, I'm in heaven right now."

"I don't know. That Sirius guy seems good. And Holly here seems to catch Remus' eyes." Holly jumped at Minnie's mention of her. "This is my compartment. _Amici Thogwars_. Come in!" Minnie sat down. Lily and Holly copied her and they were all soon talking about boys, clothes, celebrities, and Hogwarts. When a lady came with a cart, they purchased bunches of pastries and candies and stuffed themselves. Finally the 5 minutes bell rang and they hurriedly changed into their robes. (Thankfully, Fyora went out by the compartment window and sent a message to bring Lily and Holly's trunks to Minnie's compartment). The trio complimented on the robes and soon were out the train and on a platform. Nearby they saw a glooming castle.

"That's Hogwarts." Was being muttered all over the platform.

The girls had finally reached Hogwarts.

Author's Note: I am not going to update until I have at least TWO reviews……


	3. Tears & a New Friend

Disclaimer: Look at the word yourself. If you STILL don't understand, then it means "J.K.R owns the Marauders, Hogwarts, Lily, etc. As many times as I tried to break into her book, I cannot. The book seems to have R-E-A-L high security."

Author's Note: Yay! My internet works! Well here's the next chappie…

Prongsie-Jamesie: Yay! My first reviewer! Well about your questions, first of all Wayne is the father, Jean is the eldest son; secondly, the era is the Marauders; thirdly, in the beginning, the fic Minnie has the spotlight, but from chapter three, which is this chapter, the story revolves around the marauders, and Minnie, Lily, Holly, and a supporting character which is revealed later.

(\ /)

(O.O) EVIL BUNNY! HE STALKS ME!

(")U U(")

Lily (whom Holly now called Lils), Holly, and Minnie all hurried followed a group of first years. When they finally reached the castle, They were welcomed by a stern-looking lady and were lead into a great chamber filled with people. At a table to the far right of the room, Minnie saw her brother. She grinned weakly then felt a hand from Holly on her shoulder.

"Guess I'm not the only one nervous here," Minnie whispered to her friends. They nodded and looked around at the group of pale-faced tittering first years. A worn out hat was brought in and started categorizing people.

After what seemed like an eternity, Minnie found herself at the Gryffindors table with Lils and Holly (Thankfully). But something had went wrong and the three girls found _themselves_ staring into the wicked eyes of James, Sirius, Remus, oh and yes that weird little did they call him Pee? Yes that was it. After the headmaster Professor finished his looooooooooooooooong lecture, the food appeared and kids started to devour chicken and meat and more. But unfortunately, James spoke up to the girls and started something very unexpected.

"So, Lily, how do you feel about becoming a witch? It must be really new since you never lived in the wizarding world. And your personality is way different. The reason why I'm attracted to you." James commented.

Minnie defended for her new friend, whose lips seemed to have been numb. "Lily may be a normal human, but her personality hits up as a normal, no wonderful witch!" But Minnie broke off when Lily began to whimper. James seemed confused. He seemed like he had something to say and opened his mouth.

"Hey Lils, what's wrong? Oh cum'on he's a big fat wortie. Ignore his useless words. You are the best girl I've met in ages. Of course along with Holly."

James saw Lily's tears and shut his mouth. Uneasily, the girls and boys all ate in a silence between them and stood up with the Gryffindors. While going to the dormitories Jean ran up and congratulated her for coming into the same house as him.

"I see you've made some friends. AND boy friends." He teased.

"They are the most stuck up boys I've ever seen." Minnie protested.

"Well anyways, you'd better hope this doesn't get into the ears of mum and dad!" Jean waved.

"YOU'D BETTER NOT TELL!" Minnie yelled after his descending figure. She saw him wave again as a reply. She sighed and went back to her friends.

"Hey Lils, I really don't want to spend our first night at Hoggie Warties (A weird nickname for Hogwarts Minnie started. First one of an endless list.) like this." Minnie sighed desperately.

"I know what Boo (Weird name for Minnie by Holly) means. Lils, they aren't worth this." Holly cried.

After what seemed hours, Lils finally agreed, "Yeah. Those losers aren't worth this. They just have fun looking at me like this and I'm not planning to make them happy."

"Yeah that's the spirit!" Holly and Minnie chorused. The trio smiled and walked with the Gryffindor group to their dormitory. When they reached a portrait of a fat lady, they were informed that the password was _Crookius Nose _and separated to their dorms. Minnie, Holly, and Lily charged a room and were thinking about what to name it when they were joined by a silver blond brunette.

"May I take a bunk here?" she grinned.

"Sure thing," the three girls nodded. They looked questioningly at the new girl.

"Oh, silly me! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mary Anne Bell. Call me Anne." Anne shot herself on the head with an imaginary air-pistol, rolling her eyes and using an airhead giggle.

"Okay then. This here is Holly and Minnie," Lily started as the girls she introduced nodded their heads. Then she continued: "And I'm Lily Evans. Preferably Lils."

"Okie Dokie! Well then, what have you been doing?" Anne asked. The three girls stared blankly for a second then Minnie seemed to lighten up and answer, "We were thinking about what to name this room!"

"How bout 'The Witch Wing', or 'Suite Girls Magic'?" I like the last one cuz the suite sound like sweet and ya know, SWEET GIRLS MAGIC…" Anne suggested dreamily. When she saw the other girls gaping at her she colored up and apologized. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"NO NO! Nothing to apologize for. Those names a glamour-icious! But did you come up with those now?" Holly exclaimed.

"Oh I just have a lot of imagination!" Anne boasted proudly.

"Well I nominate the name 'Suite: Girls Magic'" Holly spoke.

"I nominate 'Magic Garden' and 'Girls Only Room'" Minnie added.

"I nominate 'Summer Girls Mansion'" Lily finished.

Anne looked at them quizzically. "How are you going to decide?"

"Oh easy. We already decided to take a survey in the commonroom." Anne nodded understandingly. They crowded out of the room and busily started taking down votes.

While taking votes, they met up with the boys. Before the girls could say anything, they broke in and went down on their knees apologizing. Lily froze and looked shocked. Minnie watched them in amusement. Anne and Holly stared blankly. Especially Anne.

When the boys stood up again, Minnie explained to Anne what had happened and Anne's face was looking furious by the second. When Minnie finished explaining, Anne went up to the boys and said, "Numbwits. Don't you know you NEVER, I repeat NEVER tease a girl? If my grandma knew, she'd spank all of you, but since it's me, I'll finish it by just-"

Anne whooshed her hand and in a glance, she had slapped James. The girls all gaped open-mouthed at what Anne had just done.

"Ouch. I guess I deserved that though huh Lily?" James winced. Lily looked at him and blushed and ran over to a dark girl to get another vote.

"Well then I guess we'll see you around Sirius. James. Remus. Pee." Minnie nodded in their direction and stalked off.

"Pee? Who's Pee? Wait…. Oh!" Sirius burst out laughing. He panted and explained: "When Minnie first met Peter, she only heard up to Pe- so she guessed that was his name probably." Peter turned scarlet. The rest of the boys all burst out laughing.

LATER…

"Well then. What's our final name?" Minnie stomped her foot impatiently.

Lily grinned. "I guess our new friend here made the top! Our name is… drumroll please… 'SUITE: GIRLS MAGIC'! And many people suggested we added the 'Girls Only Room' name on the bottom of the sign. What do you all think?" Everyone nodded.

Anne grinned and threw some tafetti on the girls. Finally Holly muttered a spell and popped a wooden toymaker's sign that had carved letters saying:

THE FABULOUS

SUITE: GIRLS MAGIC

Girls Only Room

The girls all grinned happily.


	4. Ugly Bella and a Kiss

Disclaimer: Ooh ooh how bout this….. I DISCLAIM. I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Author's Note: I've been asked by my friends at school about the weird names Holly and Minnie make up. They're just like that. What can I do? And Sirius is a bit pranky and all, but he won't show it till the end of this chapter or so. Also, did you know Anne is supposed to be Katie Bell's aunt from her father's side?

WARNING: this chapter has a bit more advanced words than the other chapters.

Four girls were sleeping on two sets of bunk beds when two alarm clocks started chiming from two bedside tables. The girls all woke up and stared for a moment.

"Oh my gosh… am I at hoggie warties right now?" Minnie asked suspiciously. Holly and Anne broke into fits of giggles.

"Yes Minnie, you're at Hogwarts. Whoa! Calm down girl!" Lils exclaimed as she stared at the leaping girl with bouncing chestnut hair. Finally all the girls settled down and paired up. While two girls got dressed and all, two girls used the bathroom. Finally all four girls were ready to start the day in their brand new robes. They went down to the large hall they had the sorting ceremony in and each started eating pleasure foods (bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, etc.) when a group of girls went up behind Minnie and Anne and snatched their forks from their hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" Minnie glared gulping down the last bits of hashbrown she had in her mouth.

"Yuck. Did you know that a PROPER girl would know not to talk with her mouth full?" a girl prompted.

"And did _you _know that it's one of my rules that I don't talk with filthy show-offs like you?" Minnie smiled primly.

"Ughh… I thought you were an impossible girl at once when I heard you played with mudbloods." The girl who spoke before was cheered by her back-ups as they hooted 'Go Bellatrix' or 'Nicely put babe!'

Anne stared where Lily sat and looked blankly and finally spoke up looking at the emblem on Bellatrix's robe: "So, Miss Bitchy Ugly Wort-Covered Slytherin Belly Big, have you thought about shooing away with that smelly crowd of yours and taking you stinky armpits away from my face?" Anne made a disgusted face. The fellow gryffindors sitting at the breakfast table hooted and clapped.

"Why how dare you! I'll teach you a lesson," Bella took out her wand when Holly came between her and Anne.

"You do anything, and you'll regret it."

"Oh really yellow face? I'm surprised you're actually here! I thought this school was low, but not low enough to accept vulgars like you! And about that regretting thing, why don't we find out?" Bella sneered.

"How dare you talk badly against Hogwarts? Take that wand off my friend's face! Or I'll be handling with you!" Minnie declared her wand half out of her pocket and quivering. She wondered, _"Where are those teachers when you need them? God help me…"_

"Fine! You low Ross! I'll hand-" Bella broke off when a dark voice thundered.

"Bellatrix Black take that wand off Minnie!" Sirius screeched. At the same time, the headmaster rode his great robe down the hall to where the two girls stood.

"Miss BLACK! Take that imposturous wand off Miss Ross!" Professor Dumbledore thundered. He was a pretty new headmaster at Hogwarts but had already showed complete authority and power in his five years of heading.

Bella looked around wildly to see her supporter slowly walking away. She slumped slightly as the headmaster dragged her to the Transfiguration professor McGonagall.

Sirius hurried over to Minnie as Remus went to Holly. (Wow. That really shows that they like the girls… wicked grin)

"Jeesh, if we hadn't interrupted Bella in time, she'd have turned you two into frogs." Remus commented nodding towards Minnie and Holly.

"Wow she must be really smart to have already learned how to do that!" Holly exclaimed.

"No, Bella's so stupid and unknown to the balance of how to control her magic that she doesn't know what she's doing when she points a wand. Did you know that she acted all high and mighty to a neighbor once and tried to curse her or something to only have the spell backfiring? She had to go the hospital AND got punished severely by the Ministry of Magic for using magic unauthorized." Sirius explained.

Sirius, Anne, Remus, Minnie, and Holly all burst out laughing and finally was able to calm down.

MEANWHILE IN THE BACKROUND…

While James watched Bella being dragged away, his gaze shifted to the dark Lily sitting on the chair unnoticed. With what he knew of Bella, she probably would have said something about mudbloods.

"Are you okay Lily?" James murmured.

Lils sniffed and muttered, "This sucks. Everyone knows that I'm a muggle. At home I'm hated for being a weirdo, and here I'm hated because I'm not a pure witch. I'm an outsider at both places"

"No you're the most wonderful person I've ever met!" James declared. Lily looked at him and burst into a fit of giggles. The giggles was camouflaged with the laughter of the others and the two were able to join in with the others again.

That day, the girls successfully finished their first day of class and went to sleep early, except Minnie. A trouble was at her and she sat alone in front of the fire in the common room. The rest of the Gryffindor students seemed to be tucking in early too.

"BOO!" Minnie gave a yelp and spun around. Her lips matched those of a warm person.

Minnie broke away and looked dazedly at Sirius. "That was my first kiss."

"Well then, thank you for the honor." Sirius bowed and gave a cocky grin.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Minnie yelped. She put her face in her hands and sniffled.

With a shocked expression Sirius took her face in his hands and looked solemnly into those dark brown eyes. "That's my first kiss too. And thank you for letting me have it with the most wonderful girl on Earth."

Minnie blushed as Sirius swept away her tears. "What's wrong? Why are you here?" Sirius asked.

Minnie hesitated then finally answered, "I was pondering on how you know Bellatrix so much. Are you umm… close?"

"Close? Yeah I guess we are. Wait! No not in that way! She's my cousin!" Sirius exclaimed. "You wouldn't be saying I'm having a RELATIONSHIP with my cousin!" Sirius yelped. He grinned doggishly at Minnie.

Minnie gave a sigh of relief. "Why? Do you like me?" Sirius asked slyly. Minnie jumped and turned red. "I'm going. See you in the morning." Minnie stomped off leaving Sirius in the common room alone.

"Man that was a great kiss!" Sirius sighed. "I'm gonna look forward to the next one.." He planned mischeviously. Then he headed to his own dorm too.

Author's Note: Maybe I should have rated this something more higher….. Oh boi that was pretty good though… But maybe I was going to romantic. As the saying goes, "A fanfic should be adventurous and exciting, not about dopey couples and silly love songs. –Jennifer Preys" Jennifer's a friend of mine. Her pen name is Jen-is-a-genius. She was saying something similar, but I guess not exactly it. Her definition of a fanfic was much longer so you can say I kind of made it more CLEAR. And if you're interested, she was saying it to my friend Kate and Kate's penname is: Siriusly Sirius Lily Black. Search her up! Oh and please R&R! Thank you Prongsie-Jamesie and MissCheviouslyHP


End file.
